C the creepypasta hunter
Summary C is an OC created by Darkmon cns. Backstory Little is known about this masked warrior the DPA subsection CP theorize he is a chimera created to hunt down and destroy the creeps however this is contradicted as in the one and only encounter the CP has had with him he stated 'he dose not hunt them they appear near him' the details of encounter below The Encounter Part 1 The team was tracking a extreme signal of dark energy when they arrive, they find the city in ruin, then Jeff comes at them from the shadows, they open fire on Jeff, the bullets go through him, Jeff is unfazed. they run in to there reinforced military van they try to drive away but, Jeff got on the top of the van he was slashing away at the top of there reinforced military van. In panic the driver slam the brakes, Jeff fly's off, they try too drive away but the next thing they know 666 graves the van and picks it up. out of no where something slashes the tentacle holding the van, an unearthly wail came from 666 as it teleported away. a mysterious figure stood there holding a long sword seemingly made of a red energy. Jeff goes running at him when a similar looking weapon forms around his kife, the mysterious figure formed a tentacle like 666 had and throw Jeff across the Horizon. The mysterious figure falls to his knees and his red sword like weapon evaporated revealing a Swiss Army knife the tentacle also faded back in to his body. Meanwhile, The team was discussing what to do in the van which had Landed on its side, whether to confront the mysterious figure or run for it, then all of a sudden the van was pick up and put right side up with the mysterious figure standing there, he opens the door, as hes is about to introduce him self one of the team recognizes him as C the Creepypasta Hunter, C puts his hand on his face (or in this case mask) he moans, Are people actually calling me that? I didn't actually think it would become a thing, He tells the team he doesn't hunt the creeps they just show up near him the creeps started calling him that, he continued, I don't know how but rumors of me by that name started spreading across the human population, why are you here? The team told him about the unnaturally gigantic single of darkenergy. all things considered, C said, that's not surprising with how many Creepypastas are here and the GAME itself. You need to get out of here non of your weapons will have any affected on the Creepypastas and, C looks at the van with rather deep imprints from 666 tentacle and slashes that cut through it form Jeff's knife, you have already seen how well your van dose and 666 was being genital with your van so it didn't kill you to fast it wanted to terrify and play with you first, she could have snapped it in 2 with ease if she wanted to. The team ask what he meant by game, C says it would take to long to explain and tells them they need to get out of there as long as there within a 1000 mile radius of the chawaki tree ( cha-wa-ki) they were targets of the game and if they stay within said radius for more then an hour they will be unable to leave. The team checks there clocks then realize they have never Heard of the chawaki tree C says no you wouldn't have it was grown in an instant 3 days ago to set the boundaries of the game. '''C continues, '''the sign that said welcome to town the boundary line was directly after it if it has been an hour seans you pasted it you cant leave. one of the team members say, so you won't let us? ''C replies, '''no I mean you will literally be incapable of passing it, it will be as if there is a impenetrable force Field there.' Good thing i checked the time when we crossed the sign, team member 1 said, team member 2 responded you check the time all the time heck you checked it when jeff was on top of the tank, team member 2 said, the team leader reasoned, its a reinforced military van.'' Team member 2 retorted its a tank it literally has a light machine gun on top. the team leader replied ''fine let call it a ta-, got cut off by C,'how long ago did you cross the sigh??!!! ''' team member 1 said o uuuuuu....it was 55 minutes ago '''Okay now your part of the GAME get in the tank I will show you where to go you just need to survive for 13 more Days and we win the GAME, '''he paused for a second, how fast can it go? up to 200 miles per hours. C said '''okay we need to go to a TV store about a mile down the road '''everyone looks at him, C says '''trust me it will make sense just do exactly what i say. They start driving down the road But as The TV store comes in view they see what seems like a boy wearing green clothes with his eyes closed. C whispers to him self nick he bait us here. '''he turns to the others and says '''GET THAT GPS ON NOW WE NEED TOO FIND ANOTHER STORE!!! dud why are you yelling? ''team member 2 said '''we need to get out of here as fast as we can and get to another store.' C said ''why it's just a kid in a green dress? ''team leader said. Suddenly the boy opens his eyes revealing then to be jet black with blood red pupils Sh!p its ben downed team member 1 said A ghastly smile appears on its face it points at the tank and says attack in a distorted Voice then a stampede of heartless comes running out of the tv store (team member 1 and 2) THE HECK? why are kingdom heart charaters chasing us?! C looks at the team leader '''why didn't you say the heck? ''been on this job along time you get use to it ( saving progress ) Personality He goes through mood swings depending on the set of powers he has used most recently however his own personality of a teenager that plays dumb when thing are fine but dose get serious when the time comes and has a temper ( hes been working on that ) but mostly a caring person that just wants to leave a good impression is dominant however the changes in his beaver are noticeable Jeff's Powers After using powers from Jeff he will get easier to aggravated yet more protective of those who can't protect themselves or he considers a friend 666's Powers After using a power from 666 he becomes more of a thrill seeker, but also more attentive to detail. he's more likely to drag on a battle in this state however there have been times when he caught himself or someone else pointed out he is doing this he will then finished the battle faster. Ben Drown's Powers When using powers from Ben Drown he will be more substantial to abandonment and is more calculating Dominant Personality / His Personality He is socially awkward and at times emotionally unstable during social interaction, he has a temper he has been working on that, he likes to play dumb with things he knows letting other explain it to him when they really don't need to. He is kind and caring and really all he wants to do is leave a good impression on people however when he dons his mask his personality seems to change it is as if he has better Control of his temper and all around more calm cool and collective why this is is unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: C The Creepypasta Hunter, C Origin: Unnamed Verse possible 12 Omniverses ''' Dark electricity alluded to him in his descriptions of the 12 Omniverses. '''Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human or at least was at one point Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technichal Manipulation(Type 5), Immortality (Types 1,3 and 4), Energy Manipulation, Body Control, Regeneration, Portal Manipulation (can create portals between 2 electron digital devices with screens), Size Manipulation, '''Attack Potency: Small Building level (Able to easily slash through 666's tentacles which was making very deep imprints on a vehicle resembling a M1117 but with MUCH more armor plating and increased cargo space well being gentle with it.) Speed: unknown ' 'Lifting Strength: Class 25 '( should be comparable to 666 which could lift a vehicle resembling a M1117 Armored Security Vehicle but with much more plating and storage space.) 'Striking Strength: Small Building level '( Easily cut through 666 tentacle.) 'Durability: Small Building level '( should be somewhat comparable to 666.) 'Stamina: High '( should be comparable to Jeff who could just power through light Machine gun fire. ) 'Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: 'his back pack with a phone and several other digital devices 'Intelligence: '''At least Average has natural killing instinct '''Weaknesses: '''Using more then one set of powers at a time threatens his sanity, can be emotionally unstable at times (however this is more during social interaction then fighting however there has been times where has bled through to his battles), can't swim, his tentacle disintegrates upon contact with water. Uses his long sword like it's a knife. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Creepy pasta's powers. Explanation: Blog post aid Remember I started it on this page. Pleas read it if you come here for a vs debate or if you want to know understand more about C Powers Of Jeff: He gains ability to summon a knife made of red energy. However he tends to summon a longsword instead and fight with it like it's a smaller knife. His strength reflectes and speed increase futher in this state. Powers Of 666: He gains the ability to create tentacles with extreme strength. It also allows him to jump great heights. Powers Of Ben Drowned: This is primarily used for travel (Which is why he's so persistent about going to a Convenience store) a TV starts to go static and he connects it to somthing somewhere else as long as the entrance is large enough the size of the exit is irrelevant. He can increase the size of the entrance gateway by 10 fold. Insanity powers: When C starts to lose his sanity the set of powers he is using will amplify and he will use/gain applications of them he did not have before. Also he is more likely to use multiple power sets in this state as that's likely what got here. Jeff: Red Armor: He will create armor made of the red energy around him greatly increaseing his defense. Skeleton horse: If he's on the move a skeleton horus will raise from the ground below him made of the red energy it will be surrounded in an armor like his. 666: He will get much faster his tentacles will get longer and larger. He will fight much more violencely Ben: Static World: He will be able to control the inside of the static much more with it being borderline realty warping. However given his state he will only take advantage of this if he was already inside it at the time. Static Hand: A giant hand that comes out of a static screen capable of holding someone as powerful as him in place. Deep Insanity: This is when he falls off the deep end. He uses all the powers in this stats including one not mentioned so far. RED. He will grow to red's own largest size be covered in a red armor and giant tentacles will grow out of his back. He will stop at nothing to kill his target and eventually after killing his targets will fall unconscious and he won't remember much from this, However he will remember the gist of it. Note: I know the formatting is really bad right now. I was more concerned with geting the information on the page I'll Format it later. Key: Note: '''The '''bold is C talking the italic is team member 2 talking the bold and italic together is the team leader talking the blue link is team member 1 talking the red link is a Creepypasta Please don't say anything about the heartless speed ben open a portal into a video game, altered the code to make them obey him then took them back through the portal into the real world don't think about it too hard. taking characters out of a video game mostly villains is just ben's main way of fighting Note: If you see this please leave a comment I really really want some feed back on this. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Darkmon cns pages Category:Technology Users Category:Portal Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Body Users Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Kaiju Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Users Category:Humans